


【兔赤】脑洞未完 螳螂

by takosmswth



Category: daydream 101
Genre: M/M, daydream101
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takosmswth/pseuds/takosmswth
Summary: 有病
Relationships: 兔赤 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【兔赤】脑洞未完 螳螂

脑洞 

草稿

人设预警：

网络诈骗惯犯兔（盗取并出售个人信息）x 自由撰稿人宅男苇（无气力、心机且有病）

最基本的逻辑就是那句人人都知道的“螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后”。

两个人高中交往过，后来分手了，因为——

“你总是在往前走的。但一定会有人能追上你。”赤苇说。

然后，很多年后，木兔偶然回到了身元地附近。公司里的一个后辈在出差的过程中被当成了网络诈骗容疑者给抓起来了。他去警署澄清这是场误会。后辈很感谢他，说要请他喝酒，于是两个人来到了商业街。

那天正好是上野夏日祭，游行封锁了道路，木兔在路边等着通行。

这时候有一个太鼓方阵，拉着他老家街区的横幅，浩浩荡荡。

他在那群人里看到了赤苇。

肤色比以前还要白，一如既往地没精神，很认真地模仿着前面的人的动作，但仍旧十分笨拙，一看就是临时被拉上去过去凑数的。

木兔几乎能脑补出街道联合会那些阿姨们把赤苇从家里拽出来时有多吵吵闹闹。

不过话说赤苇原来是个宅啊。

他忍不住一直盯着赤苇，像个猫头鹰似的，把头转到了一个奇怪的角度。

“前辈……你没事吧？”

“啊抱歉，你先回去吧，我刚想起来晚上还有事。明天见。”

木兔跟着那个方阵走了好久。这个方阵的舞蹈动作虽然很简单，但因为在不断重复，所以不多时连木兔都能跟着跳上几段。游行中的赤苇也明显放松下来，目光开始自由散漫。

然后他在人群中发现了木兔。

脸一下子变得超——红。

木兔坏笑。他也不知道为什么自己是这副蠢样子。心里好像开了瓶气泡水，滋滋冒着清清凉凉的泡。

他就这么跟着他走完了整个游行。

游行完，木兔躲在阴影里（为了避免被阿姨们认出来）等着赤苇来找他，就好像以前放学。

他们饿的不行，但又怕会在解散地遇见熟人，于是去了表参道喝酒。木兔说自己就住在附近，要不要一会儿回去继续喝。赤苇说算了我明天要交稿，今天回去赶死线，这次夏日祭出丑了真的很不好意思，我请你吧。说这就把自己信用卡放在桌子上等着服务生来拿，然后起身说我去洗个手。

木兔看着桌上的卡片发呆。拿出手机，给空杯子拍了张照片。发了sns。

下次我请你，你可一定要来啊。临别的时候木兔说。

赤苇笑了，没答应但也没否认。

回到家后木兔打开另一台电脑（不是工作用的那台）开始“做事”。他隐藏了自己的ip，运用惯常的手段黑进赤苇的银行账户，得到了全部的个人信息和消费信息。

他现在可以在任何时刻“成为”赤苇京治。然后用这个身份做“任何”他想做，或者想让赤苇去做的事。不管赤苇本人做没做，“事实上”他会被认为做了的。

这一切木兔做的可谓是行云流水得心应手。

那么，要不要给赤苇找点“ 麻烦”呢？睡觉之前，木兔心想。

如果说那一次偶然遇见是稍有死灰复燃的苗头，那么这一次赤苇出现在木兔工作的银行里可谓是放火烧山了。他在附近用信用卡的时候发现被冻结，刚好这里有家银行，所以想来问一下是怎么回事。没想到竟然碰见了木兔。

（靠我写到这里好累）

tbc

这个可能会挺长的。目前离反转还很远。木兔接下来会死缠烂打（虽然他一开始告诉自己不要这样，但并没有什么用），然后他会在“whether or not I shall do the same thing to make him suffer”这个mentality中间纠结好久，结果是一边让赤苇suffer从而获得快感一边自己也在suffer。

总之这个人（是亲儿子）的心理状态不太妙（x

然后是赤苇。这个人也没那么简单。虽然是自由撰稿人，而且自称电子苦手体质，但其实并不是这个样子。不过他心机且很会掩藏，而且全天下的宅的外在表现都……查不太多（？）所以兔没怎么起疑心。

最后赤苇被以“网络诈骗”的罪名逮捕，而这些都是木兔盗用了赤苇的身份后做的。

但是，赤苇京治从一开始就什么都知道。

tbc

演绎禁止


End file.
